The Concert
by DragonsSexyMistress
Summary: What happens when Hermione becomes a Teen Pop Star? Who is Black Sly?
1. Chapter 1

The Concert

By DragonsMistress

Chapter 1

"MUM!!!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. "I'm going to the studio. I'll be back in a couple of hours. OK?"

"That's fine but be back for dinner." Debbie Granger yelled back. "Be careful."

"OK mum I will be. I'll call you when I'm my way home."

"Bye, Hermione." Ed Granger told his daughter.

"Bye Daddy, I'll be back later."

"I know I heard you yelling at your mother." Ed said as he chuckled.

Hermione got in her VW Bug, started it, and backed out of the driveway. As she drove to the studio she thought back on why she was going to the studio at the end of her Sixth year at Hogwarts.

_**Flashback**_

"I want to thank everyone who entered the talent contest. You have received the order in which everyone will be singing." A skinny black hair woman said.

Hermione had entered the contest just for fun. She was 5th to sing. She looked around and saw that there weren't many people there.

'I thought there would be more people then this.' She thought to herself.

She sat through the first five people. Some of them were good but the last two were really bad. One broke a glass because she went so high it came out a screech and the other one had to be tone deaf. Finally she was called up.

"Please tell us what you are singing." One of the judges said.

"Please don't stop the music by Rihanna"

"Anytime your ready."

She nodded at the DJ to start the music.

_Please don't stop the music (4x)_

_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you dont have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_(Repeat)_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music (3x)_

As soon as she was finished the audience went wild. Hermione stepped off the stage and took her seat again to finish watching the show. She couldn't't believe that she was dancing as she sung. Her face was still red.

After an hour and a half the show was done. Now it was time for the winners to be announced. The skinny black haired woman took the stage again.

"Thank you again for coming. We heard some great talent. I will announce the prizes after I announce the winners. When I call your name please come on the stage. In third place Clint Cast with his song 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash."

A big, muscle guy who looked kinda scruffy because he didn't't shave walked up on stage. He blushed as he walked up.

"In second place, Patricia Walker with 'It Coming Back to Me Now' by Celine Dion."

A girl about twenty years old with brown hair with red highlights walked up on stage. She had a big grin on her face.

Hermione clapped with everyone.

"And in first place, Hermione Granger with 'Don't stop the music' by Rhianna."

Hermione could believe her ears. She didn't't think that she would win. 'I can't believe I won.' She thought to herself as she walked up on stage.

"Congratulations everyone. You did extremely well. As for the prizes, Clint receives a $100 gift certificate to Extreme Music. Patricia receives a $500 gift certificate to Extreme Music. As for first place prize, Hermione receives a contract with Dragon Records." Hermione looked like her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Patricia jumped on her giving her a huge hug and giving her congratulations. Hermione started crying because she was extremely happy.

_**End Flashback**_

As she pulled into the parking lot at Dragon Records she placed a Glamour spell on herself. She come up with this idea because she didn't't want any of her friends to know about her having a record contract and asked if she could be called Mystic. She walked in and smiled at the receptionist as she walked past. She knew that she was going to the recording studio on the 6th floor.

"Hey Mystic" said producer Adam. As she walked into the room. Adam was 6' and had blond hair and green eyes. "Jay needs to see you in his office before we start."

"OK"

She made her way to her manager's office. She knocked and heard "Come in!"

"Hey Jay. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mystic. I wanted to tell you that your album went multi platinum and you are tied for the number 1 spot on the top 20 billboard."

"Sweet!!" she said as she jumped out of her chair and did her happy dance. Once she realized what she was doing she blushed and sat back down.

"Also, I have been asked by Black Sly's manager that you and him do a album together. Do you think you could do it? I know that you have to leave for school in a month but I have talked to Dumbledore and he said that it was OK that you come here on the weekends and work on the album."

"OK, I don't have anything better to do. When do I meet Black Sly? I heard his music and he's really good. I'm a big fan of his."

"You will meet him when you get back to the studio."

"Are you serious? Great and on a day that I look bad. First impressions are the most important, you know." She said quoting Jay when she met him. Jay had taken her out and did a complete make over on her even though she had the glamour spell on her. He told her that first impressions were important even if you didn't't have a glamour on.

Jay chuckled at that. "Are you or are you not a witch? You can change before you meet him." He looked at her with a face that said 'Come on now.'

She laughed, "Oh yeah. I got some excited about meeting him that I forgot. Is he a wizard?" Jay nodded. "Does he know who I am?"

"No. That is something for you to tell him if you want to. Now get of here." He laughed.

Hermione left his office and stopped by the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she just needed to change her clothes. With the glamour on, she had black hair with bright red streaks in it. She styled it to be curly. Her eyes were green and she stood 5'9. Without the glamour, her hair was a honey brown that was bushy and she had hazel-brown eyes.

She changed her plain t-shirt into a tight red shirt that had cap sleeves and the top of it come up and turned into a choker leave just above her bust open to show cleavage. She keep her black jeans but changed her shoes into heels.

'That should do it.' She thought to herself.

She left the bathroom and walked into the studio.

"hey Adam I'm back." She looked around for Black Sly.

"I know who you're looking for." Adam laughed. "He's right behind you."

She turned and instead of looking at a black hair blue eyed Goth looking guy, she found a white blond hair, silver eyed Draco Malfoy.

She fainted.

A/N: what do you think? Is it a good start? Please r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to do this in the first chapter. I don't own anything Harry Potter. I also don't own anything to do with the songs. Now that's said, enjoy.

The Concert

By DragonsSexyMistress

Chapter 2

Hermione started coming to when she smelt something strong like smelling salt. She snapped open her eyes and saw Jay.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

She looked around and saw Adam and Malfoy looking at her. 'I can't let Malfoy know who I am or else I will never hear the end of it.' She thought to herself.

"I guess I was just excited to meet Black Sly and then I saw him but yet he didn't look like himself, it was too much. After all I am a big fan."

"Sorry about that. This is how I normally look. What you are use to seeing is for the stage" Malfoy said with a smirk. "I can't stand people following me, I get enough of that at school. By the way, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Oh." was all she said.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok. I'm Mystic. It a pleasure to meet you." she said as her stomach rolled. She placed a fake smile on her face.

Hermione sat up and got a really good look at him. 'Man he looks good. Quidditch has really done him good. OMM!!!(Oh my Merlin) Please tell him I did not just think that about the ferret.'

"Ok, now that we have made the introductions, you two need to get with Adam and talk about what kind of songs you want to do for the album since Mystic said that she would do it."

They both nodded.

"Great! I'll leave you to it." and with that he left.

"Come on guys, I have everything set up at the soundboard." Adam said as he sat at the soundboard. "I've been told that there will be some song of just Mystic, some songs of just Draco, or Black Sly, and then some songs of you two together. What kind of songs do you want to put on the album?"

"I want to do some songs that express what you are feeling. I have been writing down some ideas. I already have one song done, if you want to hear it." Hermione said as she pulled out a CD case out of her bag. "I have already put it to music."

"Great. Let me put it on." Adam said as she handed him the case. He put the CD in the player and motioned Hermione to the soundbooth.

"It's called 'Missing'"

The music started and Hermione closed her eyes and thought back on the month before the end of her sixth year.

_**Flashback**_

Hermione was walking to the common room when she heard two voices whispering.

"What are we going to do about Hermione. I can't be her friend anymore." She hear Harry say.

"I don't know. We need to think of something fast." Ron said.

When she heard that she took off running outside to the lake. She collapsed on the ground crying. 'What the hell did I do to deserve that?' she thought. 'Fine if they want to be my friend, fuck them. I can deal without them.'

After looking out on the lake watching the squid play with the birds, she headed back inside. With she got to the common room she saw Harry and Ron. "You are nothing but a bunch of assholes. You are worse than Malfoy. I'm done with you fuckers." And with that she walked away never looking back.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_**[Chorus:**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_**[Chorus**__****_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_**[Chorus**_

As she finished, two tears fell from her eyes. She looked at Adam and Malfoy and they looked enthralled. She saw Malfoy's eyes glistening. She walked back in the studio.

"What do you guys think?"

"That was amazing. You put so much feeling into it." Malfoy said.

"Yeah. How did you come up with that?" Adam asked.

"I just thought about a time that I thought I had real friends but they turned out to be assholes. What ideas do you have Draco?"

"I like to do something with a beat. In fact, I have a song I want to try out with you guys. It may sound stranger but it's the truth. It's called 'Puke'. It's about how much I hate a girl that I go to school with."

He handed Adam the case and walked into the soundbooth.

_**Sounds of someone puking**_

_**There I go--thinking of you again**_

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do   
Every time I think of you

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem  
But ? would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song--whoa  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of  
Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta  
So fuck it, I'm a start right here by just be brief-a  
Bout to rattle off some other reasons  
I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you  
On my arm, but what do I go and do  
I go and get another one, now I got two  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Pansy   
Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it  
If you only knew how much I hated you   
For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you  
Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-who 

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke   
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would probably be a little better  
Instead of a letter  
That you'd probably just shred up--yeah  
I stumbled on your picture yesterday and it made me stop and think of  
How much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink ta, a stupid piece a   
Paper, I'd rather let you see how  
Much I fuckin' hate you in a freestyle  
You're a fuckin' cokein' slut, I hope you fuckin' die   
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
I hate your fuckin' guts, you fuckin' slut, I hope you die   
Di-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ie  
But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad  
It's not that I still love you, it's not 'cause I want you back  
It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna  
gag-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ag  
What else can I do, I haven't got a clue  
Now I guess I'll just move on, I have no choice but to   
But every time I think of you now, I'll I wanna do  
Is pu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uke

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do   
Every time I think of you, I puke

Fuckin' bitch

When he was done, he saw Mystic giggling. He walked back to them. He smiled at Mystic. "What do you think?"

"I liked it." Adam said.

"I really really liked it." Hermione said. "Who's Pansy?" she asked playing dumb.

"She's this girl I go to school with and she thinks that we are dating but I really can't stand her."

"I can tell." She said with a giggle.

"This has been a good session. Now what I want you two to do is keep doing what you are doing. But you need to get together for the songs you are going to together. I want to meet again in two weeks."

"How long do you want to meet for? I have to start getting my school stuff. I should have my list by then." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, we should get them soon." Hermione said without thinking. Malfoy looked at her with a raised brow.

"How bout we meet for a couple of hours to see what else you come up with."

"That should be ok." Malfoy stated. "What about you Mystic?"

"That works for me." she said.

"Good, I think that's all for today. I'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

"See ya!" They both said.

As they walked towards the parking lot, Malfoy asked "would you like me to owl you about when we should get together?"

"Yeah, that's fine." she said with a fake smile, not really wanting to spend time with the Ferret.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then. I hope you have a good night." he said with a real smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione smiled back and calmly walked away till she was out of sight. Once out of sight, she ran for her car. Once in it, she started it up and screamed with frustration.

"Why me?"

A/N: what do you think? Please let me know. I know that it's starting slow. I hope you will R&R. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Concert

By DragonsSexyMistress

Chapter 3

As she left the parking lot, Hermione pulled out her cell and called her mom.

"Granger resident's" Debbie answered

"Hey mum. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home."

"Ok sweetie. Be careful."

"I will mum. Bye." And she hung up.

As she drove, Hermione thought about other songs she could write. She thought about the time that she and Ron has a huge fight and she told Harry and Ron off.

_**Flashback**_

Hermione was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Don't scream please. I just want to talk."

"Have you lost your mind Ron?!? You lost your chance to talk to me when you and Harry started being assholes." she yelled at him.

She turned around and looked at him and saw that his eyes were red.

He slapped her and said "What right do you think you have to yell at me bitch? You're nothing but a filthy mudblood."

"Don't ever touch me again." She tried to get past him but he caught her arm.

"Don't piss me off or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Ron flew back and hit the wall and she ran never looking back.

_**End Flashback**_

As she thought she started humming to herself coming up with a beat, then started singing. She continued doing this until she got home.

"Hey mum, dad. I'm home!" Hermione yelled as she walked in the door.

Debbie walked out of the kitchen wearing her apron. Hermione looked at her mum, she was beautiful with her brown hair cut to her ears, she walked up to Hermione and said "Go change. It's time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." She kissed her mum's cheek before she turned to the stairs. She put away her stuff and looked in the mirror and saw that her mum really meant to change, she still had her glamour on. She laughed at herself as she took it off. After 'changing', she went downstairs for dinner.

Towards the end of the meal, something started tapping at the window. Ed opened it up and an owl flew in, dropped a letter in front of Hermione and flew out again.

"What is it?" her dad asked as he shut the window.

"It's my Hogwarts letter."

She hurried and opened it. Out fell a badge along with a letter.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl. Please come to the Head Compartment on September1__st__. Enclosed is your school list for 7__th__ year studies. Congratulations again. See you on September 1__st_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"OMM!!!!! I can't believe I made Head Girl." she screamed. "But it doesn't say who the Head Boy is."

"This calls for a celebration. Let's go get ice cream." Ed said.

Hermione knew that this was going to be special because they never went out for anything sweet.

"After they purchased their ice cream, they decided to sit outside and enjoy the weather.

"So sweetie," her mum said, "how did it go at the studio today?"

"It went ok. I found out that my album is now a multi-platinum selling CD."

"That's wonderful baby!" her mum exclaimed.

"Also I have been asked to work on a new album with the singer Black Sly-"

"I don't think I like that name. I don't want my daughter working with anyone named 'Black Sly'. It sounds fishy to me." Ed growled.

Hermione laughed. "It's just a stage name, Daddy. Black Sly is actually Draco Malfoy the pureblood prick that I go to school with. He doesn't know that it's me yet. I don't know if I'm going to tell him or not. He seemed really nice today but it could have been an act."

As she looked up, she saw the exact person she was talking about. "Speak of the devil." she muttered.

Malfoy had walked out of the ice cream shop. He saw Hermione and her parents. "Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Granger." he nodded at them.

"What are you doing out here in the muggle world, Malfoy?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

"This is the only place that can make a really good pumpkin shake." he smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just acting not like yourself. Normally you sneer at me and call me names."

"Time changes and thing happen. Plus I got to craving a pumpkin shake." he held up his shake. "Well, I'll see you at school, Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, have a good evening." he nodded again and left.

"He seems to be a nice and polite boy." Debbie said.

Hermione blushed "Whatever mum."

As the weeks past, Hermione wrote down some songs that she would like to do.

She met with Draco and Adam. She showed them the lyrics and they put them with music. Both of them seemed to really like them. Hermione found herself actually getting along with Draco. She received an owl from him asking her to meet him at the ice cream shop the next day. He stated that 'he could go for a good shake' as he put it. She laughed when she read this.

So here she is waiting for him to show up.

'I wonder how he will take it if I told him who I really was.' she thought to herself. 'He seems to like Mystic, but what if he finds out that it's Mudblood Granger? If I tell him, he'll probably get pissed but if I don't tell him and he finds out anyway, I'm in trouble. I need to find how he feels about muggles now.'

As she was having the conversation with herself, she didn't notice Draco sit down across from her.

"Hello in there."

"Huh?!? Oh hi Draco."

"You seemed to space out."

"Yeah, I do that a lot. Draco want to ask you a question and I would like the truth."

"Ok. What would you like to ask me?"

"You are know to the wizarding world as, now please don't get mad, as a pureblood prick. Now here you are in the muggle world acting like everyone else. Can you set me straight? I think you are a great guy, that's why I'm asking."

"That's a long story."

"Well we've got time"

"While growing up, my father, Lucius, taught me the Dark arts. He basically drilled into my head that muggles, muggle-born, and half-bloods were below us and that I was not to have anything with those people. So when I started Hogwarts, I treated everyone who wasn't pureblood like shit. Especially three people. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Remembering how he treated her brought tears to her eyes. She rabidly blinked them away.

"Weasley is a pureblood but really dense. Father always told me not to associate myself with any purebloods with were friends with muggles. Potter is Potter. He defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. So that was a big no-no with my father. Then there's Granger. She is a know-it-all muggle. She beats me in everything but Potions. When I first saw her she had buckteeth and bushy hair. As the years went by, I noticed myself looking at her not as muggle girl but as a beautiful woman. I couldn't make fun of her as-

"Ummm, Draco" she tried to interrupt.

"much because I started liking her. In third year, she punched me so hard that I still felt it two weeks later. I think that's when-"

"Draco!"

"I started liking her."

"DRACO!!"

"Yes?" Coming out of his dreamland and finally hearing her.

"I think you should stop."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you. I feel you have a right to know."

"What?"

"Come with me please." Taking his hand, she lead him down the back alley. "Promise me you won't do anything."

"I promise but what's going on Mystic?"

She looked at him, pulled out her wand. He thought that she was going to curse him. Instead she pointed it to herself.

"Finite Incantatem." as she took off the glamour.

A/N: What will Draco's reaction be? Will he be pissed or will he be ok with it? Please R&R and tell me what you think please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

The Concert

By DragonsSexyMistress

Chapter 4

"Granger?!?!?" Draco yelled. "Oh shit! I can't believe I said all of that to you. You must really hate me now. I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Hermione asked, surprised that he wasn't blowing his head off yelling at her for deceiving him.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought it could be but never imagined it was."

"Huh??? Draco you lost me."

"You gave away clues to who you were. Like what when I was talking to Adam about meeting again, I mentioned getting my school letter and you agreed. Also with your songs, I know they reflect back to sixth year. I know what happened with you and Potty and The Weasel.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was doing that. Wait a bloody minute, how do you know what happened?"

"I heard them talking about you and I saw you listening in. I was hiding in the shadows. Then the next day you were avoiding them at all cost. Plus I'm very observant." He said with a smirk.

"Damn and I thought I was the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you were being nicer to everyone but the fuckers even through you didn't know."

"Well a lot has happened since 5th year. That's when I started writing songs." He said with a slight frown.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" she said as they walked back to the table.

When they sat down, Draco started his story.

"When Lucius was arrested at the Ministry Of Magic, my mum and I sat down and really talked about everything since I was born. She never liked the things he was doing, she wanted to leave but she couldn't leave me. She always knew that I didn't want to be like him. Lucius wanted me to join the inner ranks but why should I bow down and kiss someone's feet who wants to make the world pure when he's not even a pureblood? When mum and I talked, I realized that I was too much like him. I didn't want that. I don't want to be remembered and the bully of our years at Hogwarts."

"So you changed. Is that what your songs on your album about?"

"Yeah." He said running his hand through his hair. "I found writing helps a great deal. I wasn't planning on singing them myself but no one could put the feeling behind it. So I ended up recording the album myself."

"I really like it. My favorite songs are 'My December', 'Runaway', and 'My way'."

The last two were for Lucius."

"What about the other one?"

"It was an apology to you about the way I treated you. I truly am sorry about the past six years."

"It's ok. You had your reasons. I gladly accept it. Why don't we start over?"

Draco nodded, "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy" he said with a smile. "What pleasure do I have sitting here with a pretty lady like yourself?"

Hermione blushed. "Nice to meet you Draco. I'm Hermione Granger but you can call my Mya. I'm waiting for a friend so we can write some songs together." she laughed.

"Well you're in luck. I happen to be that friend." he chuckled.

"Great. What kind of songs do you want to do?"

"I'm sick and tired of staying with one kind of music, so I thought we could do a mix of all kinds.

"That sound like an idea."

They worked for hours throwing ideas back and forth, writing songs and just spending time with each other. When they looked at the time, they saw that it was almost 9pm.

"Oh shit. I need to get home. My parents are going to be highly pissed at me." Hermione stated.

"Ok. Owl me anytime. I really enjoyed spending time with you today, Mya.

"I did too Draco." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. She smile at him and walked to her car.

Draco stood there and put his hand on his cheek and smiled. He then apparated home.

As Hermione drove home, she thought 'I'm glad he's changed. I like this Draco better than the Ferret Malfoy. He's smart and funny. Quidditch has done him good. He's not as pale anymore. He is second in our class. He has matured over the years." As she continued to think about Draco, she realized "I have a major crush on Draco Malfoy." She said outloud to herself.

About that time she looked up and saw the Dark Mark in the sky. She saw that it was near her house if not over it.

"OMM! Please don't let it be Mum and Dad." She cried.

By the time she reached her house it was enflamed. She threw the car in park and ran toward the burning house. As she got close, someone held her back. "MUM!!! DAD!!!" she yelled. "Where are my parents." She cried.

Right then she saw her parents being wheeled out from near the front door in black body bags. "NO!!!!!"

She turned and saw something written on her garage door. 'This is a warning. Stay away from Draco Malfoy.' Then it faded away.

She thought really hard, concentrating on Draco. 'I need you, Draco. Please help.' she thought over and over again hopeing he would hear it.

**Meanwhile with Draco**

Draco was in his studio in the basement of Malfoy Manor, putting together the finishing touching on his song. He stepped into the soundbooth. He started the music.

**Chorus**  
Girl)Girl, im going out of my mind(mind)  
and even though i dont really know you(you)  
and plus im feeling im running out of time  
im waiting for the moment i can show you(show you)  
and baby girl i want u to know, im watching you go ,im watching you pass me by

its real love that that you dont know about...

Baby i was there all alone.. when you'd be doing things i would watch you  
i'd picture you and me all alone .. im wishing you was someone i can talk to  
i gotta get you out of my head but baby girl i gotta see you once again(again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and now i go to sleep, i couldn't stop dreaming about you  
your love is got me feeling kinda weak.. i really cant see me without you  
and now u're running around in my head im never gonna let you slip away again(again)

its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and then when i watch you... i wish that i could tell you that i want you  
if i can have the chance to talk with to you.. if i get up the chance to walk with you  
then i would stop holding it in ..and never have to go through this again (again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that that you dont know about...

Today when i saw you alone... i knew had to come up and approach you  
coz girl i really gotta let you know ...all about the things you made me go through  
and now she looking at me in the eye and now you get me open and now you dreaming  
again(again)

its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and then when i watch you... i wish that i could tell you that i want you  
if i can have the chance to talk to with you.. if i get up the chance to walk with you  
then i would stop holding it in and never have to go through this again (again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that you dont know about..

You're the one that i wanna know thatti can take it from me nononoo  
even thought i dont really know you.. i gotta lotta love i wanna show you  
and youd be right there infront of me.. i see you passing infront of me nonono  
girl i need ur love ...baby i need ur love

As he finished, there was a knock at the studio door.

"Come in!" he shouted.

His mum walked in. She looked like something was wrong but Draco had not looked at her yet. "How was your day dear?"

"It was great. I found out that Mystic, the girl who I am working with, well I found out that it's Hermione Granger. Remember that girl I told you about."

He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I received a letter today. I don't know how to tell you Draco but your father has escaped.

"What?!?" he yelled as he jumped out of the chair knocking it over. "How?"

"I don't know but the guards are looking for him as we speak. They have already send some of them over here just to be on the safe side."

'_I need you, Draco. Please help'_

"Did you hear that?" he asked his mum.

"Hear what?"

'_Draco please help. The dark mark…my parents…please come.'_

"I just heard it again. It sounded like Mya."

'_I need help'_

"It sounds like she's in trouble or having trouble. I'll be back."

And with that he apparated out of there.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long update. So many things are going on right now. I hope you like the new chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

"Someone help me, please." Hermione thought desperately

Suddenly, Draco apparated behind a nearby tree.

"Mya!" he yelled and she ran over to him. His arms automatically went around her body. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"Oh Merlin. I was almost home from meeting with you and I saw the Dark Mark over my house. Draco, my parents are dead." She cried.

"I'm so sorry." Hugging her, he let her cry on his shoulder.

"Ms. Granger?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Dumbledore walking towards them. "I learned of the Dark Mark over your house. It's not safe for you here. Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, we don't have time to explain. Sir, where should she go?

"get her to Hogwarts. I'll meet you there."

"Professor, waht about my school supplies?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it" Seeing the teo embraced, he continued. "Come to think of it, Mr. Malfoy, take her to Malfoy Manor and get what you need for school and this week, then both of you get Hogwarts."

"Yes, Sir." they both said.

As they walked away, Draco asked, "Have you passed your test yet?'

She shook her head.

"OK. Hang on and I'll take us both."

As she hugged him, she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was standing in a studio.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In my studio. This is where I work on my songs when I can't sleep at night. Can you stay here while I go and get my mother?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"In case I forget later, thank you for all your help tonight."

"It's no problem." he said with a gentle smile, then left.

A few moments later, Narissa walked in.

"Hello, Me Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy. Please call me Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, please call me Rissa."

Hermione looked at her confused.

"Oh, when my niece was younger, she had trouble saying my name. So finally she said Rissa and it stuck."

"Oh I se. It's a lovely name."

"Thank you. So you are the Hermione Granger that my son has been telling me so much about."

Hermione blushed. "What has he said?"

"Well he speaks very highly of you, but he never said how beautiful you are. You really shocked him in third year when you slapped him."

Hermione looked down at her shoes, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione. You put him on his place when you did that. Please keep in mind, he never wanted to be like his father. He acted that way to make Lucius think that he did. He really does--"

At that moment, Draco walked back in. "You ready, Mya?"

"Yeah. Thank you for everything, Mrs...er, Rissa." She said as she gave her a hug.

"You're quite welcome, Hermione. Draco, where you luggage?"

"Oh, I floo'd it to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Draco, how are we going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"We're taking the Viper. Come on we need to go now."

He grabbed her hand and led her to another room. There she saw a Viper already started.

"what are you doing with a Viper?

"I"ll explain when we get out on the road."

"Ok." she said as she climbed in.

"I'll owl you when we get there, Mother."

"Be careful"

"We will." With that he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and got in the car.

Within a few seconds, the garage door was open and they left Malfoy Manor. As they shot through the gates, neither of them saw the blue eyes watching them drive away.

"I will get you." the figure growled.

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have had some major writer's block. Please R&R. I like to know what you think of my story. Take care til next time.

Mistress


	6. Chapter 6

The Concert

Chapter 6

After about an hour of driving in awkward silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you OK, Mya?" He asked

"Right now, yeah. I don't think it has hit me yet."

"Just remember, I'm here when it does."

She nodded. "Thank you again, Draco."

"It's no problem. Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, go ahead."

He turned on the radio as a song was ending and the DJ came on saying, "Have you heard the latest on Mystic and Black Sly? It's coming up soon, but first it's Mystic's 'Womanizer'

_Superstar_

_Where you from, hows it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_All of sudden Hermione started giggling._

_Look at you_

_Gettin more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Draco looked over with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" she giggled.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothin' but a_

_Womanizer_

"No really, what is it?"

"Do you really want to know?" she smiled.

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champion_

_Too bad for you_

_You just cant find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy, who you are_

_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

"Hell yeah, I do."

"I wrote this song with you in mind." She said as she laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Listen to the words."

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothin' but a_

_Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothin' but a_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

As the song ended, the DJ said, "We'll be back after this break."

Draco had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well think about it. Your title at school is 'Slytherin Sex God'. Your reputation is that you can have any girl you want in your bed. That, my dear Black Sly, is what muggles call a womanizer." She explained.

Draco thought about it for a moment and laughed. "You know, not all the rumors you hear are true. People think that I'm a so called 'Sex God," but I'm not."

"Huh? I know that not all rumors are true but the way you acted..."

"What?"

"You acted like they were true."

He thought about it. "Yeah, now that I think about it, I did, didn't I? he asked as he looked at her.

She nodded.

"Do you want to know something?

"What?" she questioned.

"Rumors like that boost a guy's ego. To tell you the truth, I've had sex once and I didn't remember the next morning."

Hermione looked at him confused, so he continued.

"Let's just say that there was alot of drinking going on that night."

"Oh, got ya. So you want people to think that you are a Sex God? To tell you the truth, I see nothing wrong with it."

Draco did a double take. "Huh? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?' he teased.

She laughed "People aren't always what they seem."

"Meaning?" he asked

"You'll see. Oh by the way, I have a video shoot coming up and was wondering if you would like to help out?

"OK. How can I help?"

"The main dancer has sprained his ankle and can't do it. Would you mind taking his place?"

He thought about it. "As me or Sly?"

"Who do you want to go as?"

"As Black Sly, of course." He smiled.

"OK. I'll let you know when it is exactly."

The DJ came back on "Here's some interesting info about this next song. We spoke to Black Sly himself and we asked him the meaning behind My December. Here's what he said, 'I wrote this because I wanted to say I'm sorry to someone who I treated poorly in the past. I hope she can forgive me.' Who is this lucky girl? He wouldn't tell us. So here it is 'My December' by Black Sly.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_This is my December_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things that I said_

_To make you_

_Feel like that_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the_

_Things that I said to you_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to_

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things that I said_

_To make you feel like that_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the things_

_I said to you_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have_

_Somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to_

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to_

Hermione listened to the words as Draco sang along to the song.

As the song ended, the radio station took another break.

"Was that the song you wrote for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you."

"I've heard the song before but never actually listened. It was beautiful."

"Thank you. I meant every word."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so mean? I know you said earlier that it was because of Lucius but I can tell there's something else."

"As I said earlier, I started to see you differently. You showed me a side of you that I had never seen in anyone. You stood up to me and actually punched me. No one has ever done that before. Afterwards, it was that you helped people without wanting something back in return. But what really changed was in Potions last year when you cut yourself."

**Flashback**

"Alright, that's enough." Professor Snape bellowed as he walked into class. "Today we will be make a fire breathing potion. Can anyone tell me want the main ingredient is?"

Hermione's hand shot right up. Snape looked around to see if anyone else's hand was up. "Miss Granger?" he sighed.

"Dragon Root."

"5 points to Gryffindor." he muttered. "I have assigned partners. Malfoy and Granger. Parkinson and Potter. Zamboni and Weasley." The list continued until everyone was partnered up.

Hermione mover over to where Draco was and said "If you get what we need, I'll cut them up. Is that OK?"

"Whatever, Mudblood."

As Hermione was cutting the slimy dragon root, the knife slipped and she sliced her forearm.

Draco yelled for Snape and told Hermione to get to the Hospital Wing fast.

As she left, Malfoy looked down and saw her blood on the table. What he saw was not dirty, but bright red just like his own.

**End Flashback**

"When I saw your blood, I knew that blood didn't matter like my father had drilled into me. That's when I really started to change."

"Wow. I'm glad you did."

"Me, too, because there are some muggle things that I really like. I love my car." He laughed, stroking the steering wheel.

Hermione laughed with him. "I never thought that you would have ever owned a car. I like it too."

The DJ came back on. "Here's the latest rumor about Mystic and Black Sly. They are working together on an album! Will something else come out of this? What kind of album will it be? Stay tuned to WMUG for more details!"

Draco turned off the radio. "How the bloody hell did he know that?"

"One of our agents probably told them for publicity"

"Well I guess we will have to listen for those latest updates then, huh?" he laughed.

She nodded and laughed.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I am working on the next chapter. Please R&R. I don't own songs or anything about Harry Potter. The song Womanizer is by Brittney Spears and My December is by Linkin Park. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

The Concert

Chapter 7

"You know the Paparazzi are going to have a field day with this." Hermione said.

"The what?"

"The reports."

"Why?"

"Think about it: our alternate personalities are very popular in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. They are going to be following us around and taking pictures if we have our glamours on." She explained.

"That's one thing I can't stand about reporters. They are always in your face with the bloody cameras. Plus they are constantly making up stories to sell their paper."

"I've been wanting to put them in their place."

"How so?"

"I have been trying to write a song about it but something's missing."

"If you want, I can take a look at it later."

"Would you really?"

"Sure."

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"It's no problem. I like the way you write. You put so much feeling behind your songs." Draco said as he turned his head to look at her then he turned back to the road.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Draco reached over and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled. She squeezed his hand in thanks.

The radio, still on, filled the silence.

"Here's a special request from Samantha to her father." DJ said.

_**Faith Hill**__**:  
Daddy take me with you  
I promise I'll be good  
Daddy, this is next time  
And momma said I could**_

_**Sittin' in the front seat ridin' down town  
An icecream cone I'd wrap him around  
My little finger  
Tighter then my baby could  
You can make a tear go a long long way  
When you're daddy's little girl**_

_**Well he tightened my bike chain from 7 to 13  
Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing  
Reached and he prayed while I made some mistakes  
That I wouldn't have made if I'd have done it his way**_

_**Now he hugs me when he sees me  
We talk about the past  
He tries to give me money  
And I try and give it back**_

_**He's a book of advice  
More then I need  
The look in his eyes is saying to me  
Let me help you all I can  
While I'm still in this world  
What will you do when you're daddy's gone  
And you're daddy's little girl**_

___**Jeff Carson**__**:  
There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus  
And I close my eyes  
And I think God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all**_

_**For **__**butterfly kisses**__**  
With her momma there  
Stickin' little white flowers  
All up in her hair**_

_**Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses for life**_

_**Faith Hill:  
What'll I do when my daddy's gone**_

As the song played, Hermione started to shake hard. Draco felt her and looked over and saw that she was hyperventilating.

Draco quickly pulled to the side of the road. He jumped out and rushed to the passenger side and pulled Hermione out of the car.

Standing with her back to his chest, he whispered in her ear, "Breath with me. Let the air in through you nose and out through your mouth."

She tried but couldn't. "I…..can't" she gasped.

Knowing that he couldn't use magic, he placed his hand at the base of her neck.

"You can do it, Mya. Breathe with me. Feel my chest rise and fall."

Hermione was able to make her breaths long and deep after several minutes with Draco's help. She was still shaking as he sat her down in the grass. He didn't want to leave until he knew that she was ok.

Draco went back to the car to get the keys and shut the doors. He sat down by her when he came back.

After a few minutes, he heard her ask "How?"

"After years of watching my mother fearing Lucius, I know what a panic attack looks like. I used to have to help my mother calm down several times. I didn't know that you had them."

"I'm usually by myself when I have them. I can calm my self down before they get bad, but I couldn't this time."

"Mya, you just has the most traumatizing night of your life. You lost your parents. I'm surprised it didn't hit you earlier."

"It was the song. I'm a daddy's little girl.. I used to cry whenever I thought of losing my dad. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum, but I was always closer to my dad. Now that I've lost them both, I don't know what I'm going to do." She started to cry.

Draco scooted closer to Hermione and put his arm around her. She turned and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You will continue on with your life. Just remember they will always be with you. You and I both know that they are very proud of you." He said.

He held tight, telling her comforting things and even kissed her forehead to let her know that he was there for her.

After about 10 minutes, Hermione's tears slowed and eventually stopped. She pulled back and looked at him.

'His eyes are beautiful.' She thought. 'Why have I not noticed them before?'

She leaned forward and kissed his check.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For becoming the way you are." She said.

A/N: I hope you liked it. There is more to come. Please review. I will post more often if you review. Til next time.

DragonsSexyMistress

P.S. I don't own anything but the plot. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Faith Hill


	8. The real chapter 8

The Concert

Chapter 8

They sat on the cool road for a few minutes, just enjoying being together, but after a while, Draco noticed Hermione shivering and fidgeting.

"Are you cold?" he asked, moving to offer her his jacket, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, but…can we get going?" she asked.

"Sure. Here, let me help you." He walked her to the car and helped her in.

Shutting her door, he went around to the driver's side and jumped in, gunning the engine. He was buzzing with happiness at that moment from Hermione's word.

"Stay away from Draco Malfoy." Hermione said suddenly.

That snapped him at of it.

"Huh?"

"That's what the garage door said for a moment. Then it disappeared."

"Why would it say that?" Draco wondered out loud.

"For the past few days, I have had the feeling that someone has been watching me."

"Have you seen anyone?"

"No. I've looked behind me but I've never seen any-."

Suddenly a flash of red shot by the car, stopping her mid-sentence. It hit a tree nearby, setting it on fire. More red flashes swept by them, barely missing the car, but blazing chucks of pavement loose on the road in front of them.

"Oh shit!" Draco yelled. "What the fuck!?!?!"

He swerved to avoid hitting the fire in the road, the car jumping violently as it hit the holes that were left in the attack's wake.

Hermione looked behind them and saw someone in a black cloak following them on a broom.

"Uh, Draco, if you have a lead foot, now is the time to use it. Whoever it is getting closer."

Draco pushed down on the gas hard, jerking them forward. The cloaked figure continued to throw spells at them.

Finally, the figure hit its target and the front tire blew out in a ball of fire.

Draco tried to keep control of the car but because they were going so fast, he couldn't.

The car hit a hole in the road causing it to go over an embankment. Hermione screamed before the car hit the other side.

The figure watched the car hit the wall of dirt and come to a deafening stop. Jumping off the broom, the figure walked toward the car. What it saw was Draco hunched over the steering wheel. He had a gash in his head that had already bled down to his collar and his arm was twisted unnaturally, obviously broken.

Hermione was leaning partly out the shattered window. She, too, had a head wound that was bleeding badly. More blood stained her shirt around her chest and arms from glass shards that had impaled her. Neither Draco or Hermione were breathing.

The car was badly mangled, the hood of the car was smashed almost to the cabin where Draco and Hermione were. The tire that the spell hit was still on fire, spinning slower and slower in a macabre death of its own.

Satisfied, the cloaked person walked back to their broom. With an evil smile said, "I told you to leave him alone."

The figure mounted their broom and left Draco and Hermione for dead.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise to post the next chapter by this weekend. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to do that. I like to know if you like the story or not. Please review again. So always, see you next time.

DragonsSexyMistress


	9. Chapter 9

The Concert

Chapter 9

"_Where am I?" Hermione asked herself, looking around. She was surrounded by fog so thick, she couldn't even see the floor that she was standing on. Her voice didn't even echo, giving her no idea of the size of the room she was in, or if she was even in a room at all. _

_Walking through the fog, she was relieved to see it soon start thinning out and she found herself in a stone room. It was lit with only two solitary candles high on the wall, dimly flickering on the smooth __wooden floor__ beneath her feet. To her left, she saw a __canopy bed__ with a thick, green comforter on it, a window in the wall beside it. The room was barren otherwise so she walked to the window and looked out. Below her, she could barely make out someone swinging a sword and heard the sound of clinking steel against steel. _

"_Oh, I wish I could see better." she murmured, straining to see more._

"_You will never have her or me! I will not be like him!" She heard a voice shout. The voice rang familiar, but she couldn't make it out, the fog and distance distorting its resonance. _

"_Oh yes, you will. The Imperious curse will see to that." Another voice replied, this one much more sinister but less familiar. _

"_I'll kill you first." Said the first voice._

"_I know that voice, but from where?" she asked herself._

"_Hermione! Hermione!" she heard a third voice call to her and she looked around frantically, trying to find it. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. "Hermione! It's okay! Calm down, child!" _

Hermione eyes flew open and she sat up straight.. She looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey beside her, one hand on her arm, the other holding a spoonful of medicine.

"Drink this, dearie. It'll help you feel better. It was only a nightmare."

"How did I get here?" she asked, groggy from her sudden start.

"Ah, you are awake. Good." Dumbledore said as he walked in the Hospital Wing. "What do you remember, Miss Granger?"

"All I remember is being in the car with Draco and I had a panic attack. He pulled over. I got out and he helped me get through it. As we started back on the road, someone started attacking us and we were flying toward an embankment. After that I don't remember anything. Sir, if I may, where's Draco?"

Madam Pompfrey pulled back the curtain on the other side of the room. "Here. He was in bad shape when Professor Dumbledore came in with you two."

"Oh, Draco..." She whispered as she stared in disbelief. Bandages were swathed around his head and arm, barely allowing anyone to see him. His eyes had dark purple circles underneath from trauma and there was still a smattering of blood seeping through the gauze.

"He had a massive head injury and internal bleeding. He should have woken up by now, but..."

"May I try?" Hermione asked, interrupting her.

"If you think you can help, go ahead. " Professor Dumbledore stated. Hermione went to Draco's bed and took his hand. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at him.

"Occulairy" she muttered and she connected to Draco's mind.

_Draco stood in a fog, not knowing where he was. He looked down and saw a sword in his hand. He wondered how it had gotten there. _

"_I will have her." He heard a voice say from in front of him. Draco started running as the fog thinned out. In front of him was something, a dark shapeless form. The fog was hiding the overall shape, but he could tell it was absolutely massive._

"_That voice sounds familiar." He muttered to himself. "What the…?". _

_"I will have her!" the voice repeated and Draco felt the fury inside him explode._

"_You will never have her or me! I will not be like him!" He shouted as he swung the sword at the beast, missing and doing no more than swirling the fog around him more. _

"_Oh yes, you will. The Imperious curse will see to that." The beast replied._

"_I'll kill you first." He growled back, swinging again. _

_Draco saw movement above him and glanced up. He looked and saw someone in a window._

"_That figure looks familiar." He said to himself. He looked back at the beast just in time to block an attack. Draco swung hard and caught the beast in the arm. It howled in pain._

"_Draco! Draco, please be careful." He heard a feminine voice from above._

"_I know that voice." He murmured, feeling a surge of warmth go through him. _

"_Draco, you need to wake up. I need you. You can't leave me here by myself."_

Feeling him come around, Hermione pulled back out of his mind.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and moaned in pain. Hearing him, Madam Pompfery hurried over and gave him some of the same potion that she had given Hermione.

He looked around, trying to figure where he was, when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked as he saw her bandaged up. Her forehead had a knot on it and her arm was wrapped from wrist to shoulder.

"I'm fine now that you're awake." She said smiling, taking his hand.

"How did we get here?"

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Turning toward Dumbledore she asked, "How did we Professor?"

"I put a tracking spell on you when you left your house Hermione. When the car crashed, it sent me a signal. I Apparated to you and brought you back to Hogwarts. Draco, you car is here getting repaired."

"Great, I really love that car." Draco said relieved.

"Both you and Hermione will be staying in the Hospital wing for a few days. Before you ask, Ms.. Granger, no you may not stay in your room. I need to keep a close eye on you." Madam Pompfrey said.

"When you are released, please come see me in my office. I'll get you all the information you need for the year. The password is _Sugar Daddies_" Professor Dumbledore stated.

Hermione bursted out laughing. Draco looked at her comfused.

"I'll explain later."

"Yes, sir" they both said.

Dumbledore walked out, leaving them in Madam Pompfrey's hands.

A few days later, Draco and Hermione were walked to Dumbledore's office as requested.

"So are you going to explain why you laughed at the password that Dumbledore gave us?" Draco asked

"It's a muggle candy. What it is, is a block of caramel on a stick. But it is also what muggles call a man that has money and are dating or married to a younger women. There is another caramel candy called '_Sugar Babies__"_. They are little balls of caramel covered in chocolate. When he said that, I was thinking that you're my sugar daddy. That's why I laughed"

Draco chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

By this time, they were at the gargoyle statue.

"_Sugar Daddies__" _The stature moved aside and they walked up to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione knocked and heard "Come in."

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He gestured to them to have a seat.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"My arm is doing much better, sir. Thank you for asking."

"Draco?"

"Better, but I've had a headache for a day that won't go away. Madam Pompfrey said that it is normal."

"Well, with that being said I'll make this brief. Your duties are to make sure no one is out passed curfew which is at 9. On the weekends, it will be midnight. You need to patrol the halls starting at 9 to midnight Monday and Wednesday.. You are in charge of the Christmas dance. You will need to get together to plan it. Also, I would like to do a talent contest in February and for you two to do a concert at the end, if you are up to it?"

"Can we think about it?" Draco asked.

"Of course."

"I have a question, Professor. I have a video shoot coming up and I would like your permission for Draco and I to leave the property for it."

"You may. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. What about our album that we are working on?"

"You have a room off of your common room that is setup as a studio. If I remember correct, Mr. Malfoy, you have one at your manor that you like to use. I figured you would like to continue it here. If you need to go see Adam or Jay let me know and you can use my floo. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"I believe that is all I have. Why don't you go get something to eat in the Great Hall?"

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, a hesitancy in her voice that was more than just politeness.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"I'm just looking after my students."

With that, Draco and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. As they neared the doors, they opened and they saw two people walking out.

"Harry and Ron"

A/N:I hope you have enjoyed the next installment. My beta and I were at Perkins til 1am working on this. Please R&R

DragonsSexyMistress


	10. Chapter 10

The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern, but I'm here on Head business." Hermione replied coolly.

There's no need to be snobby about, Mione." Ron snapped.

"You have no right to call me that. You lost that right when you turned on me." She said, getting angry.

"Come on, Mya. You don't need to be around this rubbish." Draco said.

"Mya?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so what?" She snapped. "Let's go, Drae."

"I'll be seeing you later, Granger." Ron whispered, stepping close to her.

"You wish, Weasley." She said as she passed between them and continued on into the Great Hall.

Draco stayed behind and said "Stay away from her or it will be me you'll be answering to." And with that he followed Hermione.

"Don't let them get to you, Mya." He said as he sat down next to her.

"I know. They just irritate the hell out of me. I'm glad that I don't have to be in the same common room as them anymore." She said as she put some salad on her plate.

"Yeah, you'll be sharing one with me." Draco replied twitching his eyebrows in mock suggestion. Hermione laughed, slapping him on the arm and digging into her food. They ate quietly, making small talk about their classes this year and wondering who was going to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Do you know where our dorm is?" Hermione asked after a while.

"No, but I have a feeling we are about to find out." Draco said, looking past her.

Hermione turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you are done with dinner, please follow me."

They both got up and followed the professor out of the Great Hall. Neither of them spoke as the professor showed them to their dorm. They stopped in front of a portrait of a couple that looked like them.

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall said to the couple. "This is you dorm. You will need to choose a password that you both agree on."

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded as if he was reading her mind.

"Music of the soul." She stated clearly.

"Very well." the portrait Draco said.

The picture opened to reveal a staircase.

Walking up, Professor McGonagall said "Ms. Granger, your room is on the right and Mr. Malfoy, your room is on the left."

At the top of the stairs, it opened into the common room. It was painted red with black trim. In front of the fireplace was a black coffee table with two leather high back chairs, both black. To the right was a door, Draco went and opened it.

"Mya, I found the room that Dumbledore told us about." trying to be cryptic, not knowing if McGonagall knew about them or not.

"Sweet!" she said.

To the left of the room was a kitchen, stocked with food, pots and pans. In the back of the room, was another staircase.

Hermione walked up them and found three doors. To the left, the door was engraved with 'DM' and to the right, it was engraved 'HG'.

Hermione opened the door in the middle and saw a bathroom.

"I'll let you explore, but please remember no one is allowed to know the password except the Professors. You have patrol from 9 to Midnight. Do you have any questions?"

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads as they made their way back to the center of the common room.

"Have a good night." Professor McGonagall turned and left.

"Let's go check out the studio." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Mya, slow down." He chuckled. "You're going to yank my arm out of socket."

Hermione dropped his hand as she blushed.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Draco pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Looking up through her lashes, "I know."

Lifting her head, she stared into his eyes.

"Drae." she sighed.

"Draco leaned his head down as Hermione started to lift herself on her toes.

As their lips met, they both saw sparks.

He kissed her passionately, and Hermione gave it all she had.

Feeling the need for oxygen, Draco reluctantly pulled away.

"That was…." Hermione started

"Amazing." Draco finished.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Hermione said breathlessly.

"I have too." Draco said as his put his forehead on hers.

"Come on, let's go check out the studio." He said.

"First, let me go get my CD. I have a song I want to try out."

"That's right. I forgot about that. I have a song I want to record, too." Draco said as he followed Hermione up the stairs to their rooms. "I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes. "

"Ok." She said as she walked into her room.

As Hermione entered her room, she saw it was plain. There was nothing on the walls. No color or anything. She walked back out and went to Draco's room.

"Hey, Drae?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything in your room?"

"No, it's just plain, but I found a note. It's from Dumbledore."

He handed her the note.

_As Head Boy and Girl you get to design your rooms. Simply tell the room what colors you would like and it will happen. The furniture will stay the same. Have fun decorating._

_Professor Dumbledore__._

"Well, I guess that explains it. I'm going to do mine now." She said after she read the note.

"I am too."

Walking back to her room, Hermione thought about what colors she wanted to do. '_I got it'_ she thought.

She walked into the middle of her room and clearly stated. "I want dark purple walls with silver trim. I want silver curtains on the windows."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the walls painted themselves a dark purple. So dark that it looked almost black with a purple tint to it. The trim painted itself silver. At the windows a shimmering silver cloth appeared on a silver curtain rod and split in the middle to be part on the sides.

Hermione looked at what happened and thought '_It looks better then I thought it would. Now for the furniture'_

"I would like a mahogany four poster bed, king size with a purple fitted sheet and a silver sheet in the corner adjacent from the door. I would like a purple comforter with two regular purple pillows and silver accent pillow. Also I would like silver curtains around the bed like the windows."

Just like before, a king size bed appeared to her specifications. _"Now for the desk'_

"I would like a pedestal desk with an elegant oil lamp on both corners and a book holder adjacent from the bed."

A pedestal desk with a dark purple oil lamp on each corner.

"A six-drawer dresser made from mahogany for my clothes in the corner along the same wall would be nice. Also a flat top so I can add my pictures"

A six drawer dresser appeared diagonal in the corner. On top, her pictures appeared. There were pictures of her parents and family. There was one picture of her and Draco that was taken a week ago from their last writing session. Her clothes were already in it, folded and ready to wear.

"All I need now is a mahogany vanity with a rectangle mirror going north to south with vanilla scented candles along the sides that never melt. I would like it against the wall between the bed and dresser"

Again, a vanity appeared to her specifications. The candles gave off a nice glow against the wall.

"There something missing but I can't think of what it is." She said to herself. "Also I need to put a spell on the door so that no one enters unless by me."

After she was done putting the spell on the door, she went to Draco's door to see how he was doing. She knocked and heard "Come in". She entered his room and saw that he did his in the same style of hers but in black and silver. His bed was black and silver but the wood was cherry walnut.. His desk was the same but had only one lamp on it. Also his dresser was in the same corner. The only thing that was different, was he didn't have a vanity.

"Nice job. I really like the colors."

"Thank you. This is how I have my room at the manor. I'm going to see your room since you saw mine." Draco said as he exited his room. Hermione watched from his door to see what happens.

As soon as he touch the door handle, "Ow! Fuck, what the hell was that.?" He asked. "I got shocked."

"Sorry, I put a spell on the door to keep out people I don't want in my room. I'm changing it now." She said as she walked to her. "Please allow Draco and any of the professors access to my room. Ok, try it now."

Draco slowly put his hand on the handle again expecting to be shocked again but wasn't. "It worked." He chuckled.

"I'm glad" she said smiling.

He opened the door and looked in.

"Good job. I guess great minds think alike, but where's the carpet?" he asked

"That's what I forgot. I would like shaggy silver carpet with accented dark purple please." As she said that, the floor was covered with silver shaggy carpet with purple weaved in.

"Now it's done." She stated.

"Do you want to do the bathroom or wait?" Draco questioned..

"Now, if that's ok."

"Sure."

They went into the bathroom and saw that it was done in a mixture of their colors. In the far left corner in the floor was a bathtub with the fauct coming out of the wall. Hermione walked over to it and saw steps going down into it.

"That's kinda cool."

"Yeah, it is" Draco said walking up behind her. He put his arms around her and she turned in his arms, standing on her toes to kiss him. As she pulled away, she said "Let's finish up so we can get to the studio."

"We'll continue this later." Draco smirked.

Against the right wall was a cabinet with two sinks in it. One for Hermione and one for Draco. The countertop was black marble. On each side were towel racks with purple and black towels with their initials sewn into them. Next to the door was one shower but big enough for several people.

"That might come in handy later." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione just laughed at him.

They decided that they had looked around enough and went to get their music, heading to the studio.

A/N: what will happen next? I guess we will have to wait and see. Please R&R.

DragonsSexyMistress


	11. Chapter 11

The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter

Chapter 11

After grabbing their CD's, they headed to the studio room.

The studio was half sound room with a microphone, headphones, a piano and two guitars, both electric and acoustic. The actual studio had all kinds of buttons and sliders. There were so many, Hermione was afraid to touch anything but the chairs.

Draco saw this and said "Don't worry about a thing. Dumbledore said that it is self-adjusting, so we don't have to do anything but put the music in to the player."

"That's good because I wouldn't know where to start." She laughed.

"My studio at home is the same. It's kinda hard to adjust everything when you're trying to record by yourself."

"I bet."

"Would you like to go first?"

"I can go first if you want me to but to let you know I have two songs."

"That's fine. Where your music?"

Hermione handed him her CD. "It's track three."

She walked to the sound booth and put the headphones on. She gave a thumb up to Draco to start the music. As it began, she thought back to an argument between herself and Ron.

_Flashback_

"What do you want now, Ron?" she questioned as she was once again pulled into an abandoned classroom. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care. I want to know what the bloody hell you think you're doing. Walking around here like you're something special. Get this through your thick skull. You! Are! Nothing! Harry and I made you want you are!" Ron yelled.

"Whatever. I made myself." Hermione said as she walked out.

"This isn't over, Granger." He yelled at her retreating back.

_End Flashback_

_Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya, But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya, But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya, But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, Sold nine million._

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Verse 2)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you, Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya, But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya, But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya, But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now, But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct, But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness, (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio, (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine, (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity, (I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma taught me better than that.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

As the song ended, she looked at Draco and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. He gave her two thumbs up as she walked out of the booth.

"How was that?"

"That was great. When did you write that?"

"Last year. I just never got around to recording it. Do you want to do yours or do you want me to do my other song?"

"I'll go ahead and do mine. Just put this in the player and push play." He said as he handed her his CD. "It's the first track."

"OK."

Draco walked to the booth and put a stool in front of the microphone. Then went to the back of the room and grabbed the acoustic guitar. When he got himself situated, he nodded to Hermione to start the music.

He began to play the guitar and started to sing

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling lonely lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
i have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
i have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it´s like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

and No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry  
And don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
i have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

As the song ended, Draco came out of the booth, to be engulfed in a huge hug.

"Drae, I never knew you felt that way." Hermione whispered.

"It's ok. I taught myself to hide any emotions because of 'him'." He said.

"I'm sorry for thinking you had a stick up your ass all the time." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." He smiled.

"It's a deal. She said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I like that way to seal a deal." Draco said as she pulled away.

"Sorry. I needed some courage to do this next song." She said.

"Why"

"You'll see." She laughed "Its track 7." She said as she walked back into the booth.

_I wanna lie on my bed and do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind, thinking 'bout one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best_

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you coming around  
Cause I like it, yeah  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down, sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you never had  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you 'till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe  
And every other time's just a memory  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you

Those other guys, when they call  
I might answer {I might answer}  
But you're the one I'm thinking 'bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster {just move faster}  
And show me what you're feeling now

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you coming around  
Cause I like it, yeah  
Nothing's wrong, it's alright  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights {turn off the lights}

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you never had  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you 'till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe  
And every other time's just a memory  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you never had  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you 'till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe  
And every other time's just a memory  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you never had  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you 'till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe  
And every other time's just a memory  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you

She looked at Draco as the song came to an end and saw a shocked look on his face. He stopped the CD and came into the booth and kissed her, shocking her.

"What?" he said as he pulled away, seeing her look. "You told me to put my lips on your mouth." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"You know what my motto is? Always do the unexpected."

"I'll remember that."

They continued to work into the night, tweaking their songs.

"Drae, it's getting late. I'm exhausted." Hermione said as the sun started to comeup.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize how late it was. Time seems to fly when I'm in the studio."

"I understand that. It seems like we've been here for two hours, not five."

They walked out of the studio and up the stairs to their rooms.

As she turned to go to her room, Hermione was pulled back into Draco's arms. He kissed her passionately.

"I can't seem to get enough of that." Draco said as he pulled away.

"Do you see me complaining?"

Putting his forehead on hers, he whispered "Good night, my sweet Mya."

"Good night, Drae." She whispered back.

A/N: What do you think so far? Please oh please R&R. I promise it is going to become very interesting soon. Til next time, have fun.

DragonsSexyMistress


	12. Chapter 12

The Concert

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own anything of Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K. Rowlings

Chapter 12

Hermione decided to relax a little and grabbed her sleepwear and headed for the bathroom. She walked to the tub and started the running the water. Testing the water with her wrist, she felt that it was just warm enough to soothe her. She removed her shirt and pants, folding them neatly and laying them on the toilet. Next came her bra, her nipples instantly hardening as the cool air hit her skin. Finally, her panties – she felt a slight rush of heat go though her and she blushed slightly, her mind wondering what it would feel like if Draco was the one undressing her. Slowly, she sunk into the warm bath water. There was a lathering puff on the side of the tub with an array of scented body washes to choose from. She chose lavender with a hint of ginger and generously added some to the puff. Running the puff up and down her arms, her mind drifted back to Draco. In her mind, it was his hands running up and down her arms. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and moved the puff to her neck, then slowly down between her breasts. Her nipples hardened, her breasts growing heavier as her body awakened. She ran the puff around her breast, then down over her stomach. Her other hand moved to cup her left breast, her thumb just tracing the outside of the nipple.

Her mind provided a picture, one of Draco dipping his head down to lap at her, her thumb providing the feeling of his rough tongue flicking at the hard little nub. Her hand with the puff moved down to her thighs, softly stroking just inside her knees, then closer – oh so much closer to where it was being called. The soft mesh just brushed her mount and she gasped at the bolt of electricity. To her, it was Draco's hand touching her, not her own, and she released the puff as one finger found that throbbing little bundle of nerves.

"Oh…" she breathed as her nail scratched achingly close. She slowly began strolling in small circles. It was Draco, he would know just how to touch her; again, her mind provided the image and she suppressed a groan. Her other hand moved to her other breast, slightly pinching the nipple. Lower, her finger slid south, probing her entrance. She was hot and wet inside. Stroking deeper, she found her sweet spot and this time she couldn't stay silent.

"Draco…" she moaned and slipped another finger inside. Her hips began to move as she penetrated deeper, all the while imaging it was Draco deep inside; her palm pressed down on her clit and she jerked with pleasure. It wasn't long before she felt the tingle begin, deep down and spreading forward. Rolling her nipple and plunging deep as she could, she felt herself fall over the edge, Draco's name grunting out from between clenched teeth. Riding out the waves of pleasure, she brought herself down slowly, then collapsed limply back into the water. Resting for a few minutes, she reluctantly opened her eyes, coming back to reality.

Immediately, she noticed that the water had turned cold and with a quick, but thorough scrub of her body, Hermione got out of the tub and dried off with a flick of her wand. She put on her pink boyshorts that had 'Innocent' stitched across the back and a black tank top with 'Angel' across the bust and wings on the back.

Hermione walked back to her room and climbed into bed, she laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Finally, she decided to write some to see if that helped. She sat at her desk and pulled out her notebook and her purple ink pin that she always used to write.

Soon she had written an entire song. As she read it, she thought 'How did I come up with that?' Reading it back to herself, she thought 'That so used to be Draco. I'll give this to him in the morning.'

After jotting down a quick note, Hermione crawled into bed and waved her wand, muttering "Nox." As she fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hermione, I'm home." Draco called out as he walked in the door. "Something smells good."_

_Hermione turned around as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey. How was work?"_

"_It was ok. I thought I was cooking tonight."_

"_Well when I heard about your raid today, I figured I would fix you a special dinner. Plus, I have some news. So, why don't you go get comfortable and meet me in the dining room."_

"_Ok, but first…" he said as he spun her around by the waist and gave her a __passionate kiss__. "I needed that." He said as he pulled away._

"_I did too."_

"_Hermioneeep"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hermioneeeeeep"_

_She turned to look at Draco._

"_What?"_

"_Hermioneeeeep neeep beep beep beep beep beep!"_

With a groan, she rolled over and turned off her wand alarm. 'Stupid thing.'

Climbing out of bed, Hermione headed to the bathroom, as she walked out of her room, she saw Draco walking out of his at the same time. Seeing a tent in his pajama pants, she giggled.

Hearing her, Draco looked up and said groggly "What's so funny?"

"Do you have a banana in your pants or you just happy to see me?"

"Both." He said as he pulled a banana out of his pocket. "I have to have a banana before I do anything in the morning."

Hermione laughed "That's a first."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Care to help with the situation?"

"Sorry, not this morning." She smiled back.

"Well, damn. Never hurts to ask. Go ahead and take the bathroom. I'll wait"

"Thank you."

As she closed the door, she saw Draco go down to the common room, eating his banana.

"Well, he is certainly well equipped." She grinned to herself and went into the bathroom.

After taking her shower, she dried herself off with her wand. Making sure she had everything, she exited the bathroom.

"It's all yours, Draco."

"Thanks." Draco yelled from his room.

After getting dressed, she sat at her vanity, Hermione waved her wand above her head and watched as her hair was straightened and dark red and silver highlights streaked down her hair.

"Much better." She said aloud.

As she made sure that she had her songbook and purple ink pen in her bag, she headed down to the kitchen. She thought that she were make some chocolate chip pancakes. After cooking them, she divided them between two plates and sat them on the table. As she went back for the juices and syrup and the whipped cream, she heard Draco coming downstairs.

"I hope you like Chocolate Chip pancakes." She said.

"Oh hell yeah." Draco exclaimed as he walked over to the table.

"What kind of juice would you like?" Hermione asked

"Apple, please."

After pouring the apple juice, Hermione brought it to Draco. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Draco said.

As Hermione started walking to her place, Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "You are the best. These are great."

"Thank you. My mom taught me…" Hermione ended softly.

Seeing that she was starting to tear up, Draco put his arms around her and whispered to her "Just remember they are always with you now."

"I know but it still hard." Hermione answered back. She thought to herself 'I could get used to being in his arms like this.'

"I'm sorry. I still think of them very often." She said as she got up from his lap and went to her place and began to eat.

"It's ok. You know if you need a shoulder to cry on or to even hit you can use mine." Draco smiled to her.

Smiling back she said "Thank you. Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you."

Hermione ran to her room and grabbed the song she wrote the night before. Coming back downstairs, she said "I couldn't sleep last night and started to write and came up with this. I figured you do the main part and I would be the back up singer."

Reading the song, Draco started laughing, "Where did you come up with this?"

"It's like I told you before, you were the main reasons for some of my songs."

"Do you have the music for it?"

"Sure do."

"After breakfast, how bout we go to the studio and record it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

After eating and cleaning up (which wasn't hard this the dishes washed themselves) they went to the studio.

After practicing a few times, Draco set up the system to record.

(Draco Italics and Hermione Bold)

_I think I'm cute.  
I know I'm sexy.  
I've got the looks,  
That drive the girls wild  
I've got the  
moves, that  
really move 'em.  
I send chills up.  
Up and down their spines._

I'm just a sexy boy,  
_**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**__  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
__**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**___

I make 'em hot.  
I make 'em shiver.  
Their knees get weak,  
Whenever I'm around.

They see me walk,  
They hear me talk,  
I make 'em feel,  
Like they're on cloud nine

I'm just a sexy boy,  
_**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**__  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
__**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**___

_Eat__ your heart out girls  
Hands off the __merchandise___

(Draco playing rate of rock music)

I'm just a sexy boy  
_**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy  
__**Boy toy**__  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
__**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**__  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
__**Sexy boy**__  
I'm not your boy toy,  
__**Boy toy**_

"That was awesome" Draco said.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." She laughed. "Do you want to get out of here for awhile?"

"Sure. I could use some fresh air"

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. The song is by Jimmy Hart. It was originally written for Shawn Michaels from WWE. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Please oh please R&R. Oh, and my beta wrote that first little naughty part.


	13. Chapter 13

The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

Chapter 13

Draco and Hermione walked down the path in comfortable silence, heading for the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They waited until they were out of sight of anyone in the castle before holding hands and Hermione couldn't hide her slight smile.

"So, what is the deal with Weasley? I thought you two were friends." Draco asked and she sighed.

"We were more than friends for a little while last year, but….he started to change. At first it was just snide little comments, trying to tease but really just being rude. Then the arguments started. God, did we argue! Harry had to put a binding curse on us once! It just got worse from there. I broke it off, but obviously there is still some tension."

"Some, yes." He replied, putting his arm around her. "Well, I am sorry that you lost your friend, but now I have you, so…I guess I am not so sorry." She beamed at him. They continued to walk in silence, not letting each other go until they absolutely had to.

xXx

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Please remember that the Forbidden Forrest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch has added several things to the banned list, most of which are created and sold by the infamous Weasley twins, so be careful. Please stop by his office to see what those items are. Last, but not least, I would like to announce the Head Boy and Girl this year. Please join me in congratulating Draco Malfoy as Head Boy" Everyone clapped but Slytherin could be heard the loudest. Draco stood and nodded. "And Hermione Granger as Head Girl." Again everyone clapped, except for one. Only Hermione noticed the sullen silence coming from Ron. She smiled smugly at him, then sat down.

As both Draco and Hermione sat, Dumbledore quieted everyone down. "I believe that is the last of it, so everyone go ahead and enjoy the feast." The food appeared on all the tables instantly and the talking in the Great Hall died down as everyone started stuffing themselves silly.

Awhile later, with everyone full, Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they all started to file out of the room sleepily. As she was helping to round up some lost first years, Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall, "Ms. Granger please come here." Hermione walked over to the professor and waited as she called Draco over as well.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked as he came closer.

"Both you and Ms. Granger are needed in Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. You know the password."

"What could he want now? I thought we took care of everything when we got out of the hospital wing." Hermione stated as they walked to the Professor's office.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see when we get there. Maybe he wants to discuss us being Head Boy and Girl some more or something."

As they approached the statue, Hermione said "Sugar Daddies." They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in please."

Draco opened the door, letting Hermione go in first.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione asked as they stood in front of his large desk.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about having a concert at the end of the year, starring Mystic and Black Sly, of course." Dumbledore said and the two teens looked at each other in surprise. Hermione smiled and Draco nodded.

"I like the idea, Jay would have to approve first, sir." Draco stated.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to know what you two thought of the idea first. "

"I think it's a good idea, Professor." Hermione said. "But it would be fun to keep everyone in suspense, sir. Maybe just say that there is going to a special guest."

"That's a good idea, Ms. Granger, but I have another idea I wanted to get your opinion about too. What would you think about a contest where a person writes a song and sends it to you two and you pick the best three and put them to music and sing them at the concert?"

"I don't know about sir. That's defiantly something you would need to speak to Jay about. Everything regarding Mystic and Black Sly goes to him." Draco said.

"Yeah but if you would let us know." Hermione asked.

"Of course. Well, I'll let you get to your dorm now since we start classes tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." Both Hermione and Draco said as they left his office.

As they walked through the hall, Hermione asked, "Do you think that Jay will go for it?"

"For that kind of publicity, oh yeah."

"Oh, by the way, I found out that the video shoot is going to be in London in two weeks. Dumbledore has already approved for us to leave for the weekend."

"Ok. Afterwards, would you like to go to dinner with me as Mystic and Black Sly?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah, I'd love to. Plus, it would be great publicity that Jay will want to get."

"Yeah, not to mention it will be fun to get out, together, again."

Draco took her hand and entwined their fingers. Hermione looked at him at side glance.

'_I wish I could do this all the time. But what will everyone think?'_

As they approached their dorm, Draco said, "Hermione, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay?"

"I have been thinking on how to tell you this, but Lucius has escaped Azkaban."

Hermione stopped and looked at him with side eyes. "What?!?! How?"

"We don't know but the Aurors are looking for him. Anytime we leave the castle grounds together we need to go as our alter appearance. I just need to know if you are ok with that. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you may already have been in."

"Draco, you have to remember that I have been in danger the past 6 years. As long as Voldemort is alive, I will be looking over my shoulder. Plus, I can take care of myself. But I agree we need to be careful when we leave the grounds. I think it's a good idea about going out as Mystic and Black Sly. Jay would love it, anyway." She laughed.

Draco laughed along with her. "Music of the Soul." He said as they stopped at the door to their dorms.

Letting Hermione go in first, he got the perfect view of her ass.

"Oh, Drae, don't wait for me in the morning. I promised Ginny that I would meet her at the Gryffindor tower and go to breakfast with her."

Draco pouted at her and then smiled slowly at her. "I think I'll be ok by myself. Plus, I think Crabbe and Goyle with be meeting me here."

"Oh ok. I hope I'm gone before they get here." Hermione smiled at him.

She started to walk away from him when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him against his chest. She looked up at him and bit her lower bit. Draco ran his thumb along it gently tugging it out from between her teeth. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Giving him access, he probed her mouth, she sighed. Needing to breath, Draco pulled back.

"I could end a night like that every night."

"I could too." Hermione smiled. "Good night, Drae. I hope you have great dreams."

"You too, Mya."

Hermione walked into her room and the door.

xXx

The next morning when Hermione was ready to go, she walked down to the common room and gathered up some summer homework that she had had to redo due to losing it when her house burned down.

'_Thank you Professor Dumbledore for getting my school stuff again.'_ She thought to herself.

She heard a loud banging coming from the door and she thought _'Must be Crabbe and Goyle.'_

Opening the door she saw she was right, "Come in and wait for him in the common room." She ordered sharply as she walked back.

"Hey Malfoy, your sidekicks are here!" She yelled toward his room.

"Whatever, Granger!" he yelled back.

"Don't touch anything." She warned as she left.

A few minutes later, she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was talking to Lavender and one of the Patel girls by the fire. Ginny looked up.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm glad you're here. We were about to leave without you."

Hermione laughed "Well, I'm glad I'm so loved. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." They all said.

As they walked Lavender starting humming, soon all of them were humming. Smiling, the rest started singing with her, Hermione taking over the lead part. The shimmied down the staircases, singing and dancing as they got closer to the Great Hall, then burst into the room grandly, singing loudly and dancing for all they were worth.

_The clock strikes upon the hour  
and the __sun__ begins to fade  
still enough time to figure out  
how to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
and when the night falls  
loneliness calls_

Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who _loves me___

Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who loves me

I've been in _love__ and lost my senses  
spinning through the town  
soon or later the fever ends  
and I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last  
so when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls_

somebody who, somebody who  
somebody who loves me  
somebody who, somebody who  
to hold me in his arms

I need a man who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last  
so when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls

ooh don't you wanna dance  
with me _baby__  
don't you wanna dance  
with me boy_

hey don't you wanna dance with me baby

with somebody who loves me

don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
don't you wanna dance

don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
don't you wanna dance

don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
with somebody who loves me

As they finished, the entire Great Hall started clapping and yelling at them. All four of them turned red. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw him smirking.

Quickly the four girls sat down and started eating. A few minutes later, everyone in the Great Hall heard clicking up towards the teachers' table, calling for their attention. Everyone turned as Dumbledore stood and walked to the stand.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope your first night back was enjoyable. I want to thank the four Gryffindor girls for that beautiful song and dance this morning." The four looked at each other and giggled, turning even more red. "Also I wanted to let you know that the class schedules are with your Head of House. They will be passing them out here shortly. Have a great day."

Everyone continued to eat. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. If you ever need to talk, you know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ginny. How did you hear about them?"

"From Mum. She wanted you to come to the borrow for the rest of the summer but Dumbledore said that you were here already."

"Yeah. Tell your mum thank you but I felt like I needed to be here. This is a home away from home, but now it's the only home I have."

"I understand. Just remember that I'm here for you and you are always welcome at our place." Ginny replied, patting her arm. Hermione nodded, but caught sight of Ron glaring at her from down the table.

"I don't know about that, but thank you for the offer. I had better get going. See you after class."

A/N:Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I've had writer's block bad. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please, oh please leave me a review. Until next time.

DragonsSexyMistress


	14. Chapter 14

The Concert

Chapter 14

"Draco?" Hermione called, coming out of her room. It was two weeks later and it was time for the video shoot. She walked down the stairs and heard,

"Fucking A! Something's missing."

Smiling, she walked to the door of the studio, "What going on Drac? What's with all the yelling?"

"I can't get this song right. Something's missing." he repeated.

"Well, if you want I can look at it for you."

"Maybe that would help." He started to hand her the music but stopped short when he saw what she was wearing. "Where are you going? You don't wear your robe unless you're going to class."

"I'm not going anywhere. 'We' are. Did you forget that we have a video shoot today?"

"Oh shit. Yeah I did. I'm sorry. Let me go get changed."

"Ok. Don't forget we aren't changing until we get to Professor Dumbledore's office. Oh, do you think we should give him the plans for the Halloween dance or do you want to work on it a little bit more?"

"Let's go ahead and give it to him and see what he thinks. Are we still going out for dinner after the shoot?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said, smiling at him. "Come here, please."

Draco stood up and stretched. Smirking, he walked over to her and leaned against the door frame. "Yes?"

Hermione reached for his collar and pulled him down to her level. When he was face to face with her, she kissed him with all the passion she felt and he groaned against her lips. When they broke apart he asked,

"What was that for?"

"My way of saying thank you."

"You can thank me like that anytime." Draco laughed.

"Let's get going get before we're late. I hate being late." Hermione stated.

"I don't think that they'll start without you. They kinda need you."

Laughing Hermione said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"I don't think your ego can fit through the door." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, now." Draco mock-scolded.

Grabbing her hand, Draco ran out the door, but as soon as they stepped in the hall, he dropped her hand. Hermione instantly missed his touch and warmth.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, they gave the password and walked in. The old professor was waiting for them by the fire.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Not yet Professor. We need to change first" Draco said

"Alright. Miss Grainger, Mr. Malfoy. Go ahead"

Hermione cast her Glamour spell, changing her into a pair of jeans that clung to her like a second skin and a low-cut purple tank top with little silver studs going down the neck line.

Draco changed his appearance by changing his hair to black and eyes to blue. He was wearing saggy pants and a black tank top. Around his wrists, he wore black cuffs with silver spikes.

With a nod, Hermione turned to Profess Dumbledore, "Ok Professor, we're ready."

"Have a good time but be careful." Professor Dumbledore said as Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Grabbing some floo power and throwing it down, she yelled, "Dragon Records set!"

In a blink of an eye, Hermione was gone. Draco stepped up and did the same thing.

Hermione was waiting for him on the set where they were shooting the video. Draco saw Jay talking to the director and Jay waved them over.

"Mia, I see Jay." He said. Stepping over wires and around cameras, they walked over. As they approached, two other people joined them.

"Good morning Mystic. I need you to go with Liana to get your make-up done and your clothes changed."

"Ok. Sly, I'll see you later."

"See ya, Myst."

"Morning, Sly. I need you to go with Mark to do the same."

"Cool."

Sometime later, Draco came out of the dressing room wearing black leather pants and a black leather vest with no shirt underneath it. Combat boots completed the outfit. As he was waiting around for Hermione, he realized that he didn't know the dance moves. While thinking about what to do, he saw Hermione coming towards him. It seemed that the world seemed to stop.

"_Oh Merlin, she's beautiful." _He thought.

Hermione had changed into a pair of black, tight of boot cut jeans that rode low on her hips and a black halter top with ivory looking bones going down the front of it. Around her neck was a choker to match the top. Her hair was curly and flowing down her back.

"Lookin' good, Sexy." Hermione commented.

"I could say the same about you, but you are so much sexier." Draco said.

"You looked like something is on your mind."

"I was just thinking that I don't know the dance moves. I'm going to look stupid up there."

Giggling, Hermione replied, "Don't worry about it. It's a spell."

Draco chucked, "Ok. That makes me feel better."

Draco took her hand as they walked onto the set. Looking around in awe, they saw that the set was made up like a Japanese night club. The walls were crimson with dark wooden trim, the floor black with a reflective finish to it and Hermione couldn't help but stare at them in the glow as they walked further into the set. To one side was a bar with all types of empty liquor bottles outlining the wall while the back wall was faux French doors and a large, open stage. Scattered around for aesthetic purposes were a few tables and chairs, which rounded off the look of the scene nicely.

The director, Vaughn McElrath, came up to them. "Are you ready?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "All right, all we need now is the spell. Hey Lauren, we need your magic."

A tall, skinny blonde walked up to them with her wand out. She muttered "Saltare Dolcete"

They felt a cool sensation come over them. Draco looked over at Hermione and said chuckling "Oh, I can't wait."

"Oh no, we've created a monster." Hermione laughed knowing what he was thinking.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Vaughn said. "Mystic you need to go behind the French doors. Sly, you just stand off to the side until you come in."

Everyone took their places as directed and waited.

"Quiet everyone! Start playback. And action!"

As the music started, the French doors opened and a fan was turned on, causing the strips of fabric to flow outward to revel Mystic. She walked down the stairs to the center of the stage as her female back up dancers danced their way to stand behind her, leaving the male dancers in the back.

_**Sittin over here  
Starin in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in  
My fantasies  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to**_

The guys start walking their way up_****_

_**How many night I've laid in bed excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is**_

(during the chorus)

Draco moves in front of Hermione and she grabbed his head. Rolling it across his shoulders, she ran her hands down his sides. When she reached the floor, she put one hand on his back and reached between Draco's legs with the other hand, moving it to seem like she was flipping him over and Draco rolled to his knees. Hermione grabbed his head and moved her hips in front of his face seductively, then pulled his head down in front of her lower stomach. She leaned him back down and moved her hand down his abs and walked away.

_**[CHORUS:]  
If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't  
But  
If I was your girl**_

Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh  
You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and  
Let me know what you like  
If you like I'll go  
Down da down down down da down down  
I'll hold you in my hand and baby

Your smooth and shiny  
Feels so good against my lips sugar  
I want you so bad I can  
Taste your love right now baby  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All i've got to say is

[CHORUS (2x)]

I've laid in bed excited over you  
One hundred different way I've thought ya  
Many, maaany  
(day and night, night and day)  
Allll I got to say is

[CHORUS (3x)] 

After a few hours, they had made the video and it was on its way to production. Hermione had danced throughout the entire video and was excited, but out of breath.

"That was great. Sly, you're a great dancer and among other things." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, Myst. You are too." Draco laughed.

Vaughn came up to them and said "That's a wrap. You are free to leave if you want to."

Draco and Hermione quickly changed back into their normal clothes as Sly and Mystic.

After meeting back up, they heard Jay calling them.

"I just want to see how the album was coming. Are you getting a lot of songs done?"

Draco answered, "Yeah. Having a recording booth at school makes is a lot easier. I think we are meeting up with Adam next week."

"Great. I hope to hear it soon."

"See you later Jay." Hermione said.

"So Mystic, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"After being on this set all day, I want Japanese."

"I know of a great restaurant just up the street. They cook your food in front of you."

"I bet that's cool."

20 minutes, they were sitted and had their orders put in.

"You keep surprising me, Mystic."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That dance that we did over and over again. I never thought that you would do that."

"Like I said, Sly, People aren't always what they seem."

"I know that now."

They made small talk until their chef came to fix what they ordered, putting on a show as he prepared their dinner. Hermione was fascinated by the performance. After the chef was done, they were dug in.

"Sly, this was a great idea. I'm glad you brought me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it." He said smiling at him.

As they finished up, Draco paid the bill and they were heading for the door when they were mobbed by the Paparazzi. They did their spiel of smiling and allowing the cameras to flash for a few minutes, then they waved off the photographers and got in the car.

"I think we better get back to Hogwarts before they start chasing us." Draco suggested.

"Good idea."

Within minutes they were back in Hogmeade and walking back to the castle, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Hermione looked at Draco and realized they still had on their glamours.

"Draco we need to change."

He looked at her and said "Yeah, I kinda like you as Hermione."

She blushed as they changed back. By the time they reached their rooms, both were already half asleep...

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I have had major writer's block and a lot of things have been going on but everything is good now. If the video shoot was confusing, watch Janet Jackson's If. Until next time!

DragonsSexyMistress


End file.
